


Синдром ГДЛ

by SilenaYa



Category: British Actor RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, M/M, POV, Psychology, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Синдром Гарета Дэвида-Ллойда - собственная выдумка авторов, обозначающая состояние психологических качелей между выбранной социальной ролью брутала и очень нежной душой. Предыстория к видео от 5.12.2018 в Инстаграме JB





	1. Гарет (автор Hinkle)

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Вероятности и фантазии авторов. Не претендуем ни на что.
> 
> Соавтор: [Hinkle](https://ficbook.net/authors/129131)

        
      — Я... Никогда не думал, что скажу это... — Джон впервые робеет и ведёт себя как-то уж ну очень неестественно, что настораживает. — Слушай, Газ...  
  
      Только ему, этому чёртовому Джону Барроумену, он позволяет это отвратительное сокращение своего имени. "Газ". Какое-то пренебрежительное, но в устах Джона оно всегда звучит для Гарета как лучшая музыка во Вселенной. Круче всех его сопливых песен, которые Дэвид-Ллойд обожает глубоко в душе точно так же, как свой задротский мозговзрывательный металл.  
  
      — Газ... Я... В общем, я тут уезжаю. На реалити-шоу в Австралию... Скорпионы, змеи, всё такое, — Барроумен пытается неуклюже шутить, и Гарет, затягиваясь в очередной раз сигаретой, гадает, что же на этого звезданутого по полной программе и, по иронии судьбы, его лучшего друга, нашло сегодня.  
  
      — За нами, конечно, будут следить, чтобы мы вернулись, да я и не боюсь, но знаешь, мало ли...  
  
      Гарет всё молчит, не прерывая этого бессвязного монолога — то ли от того, что он готов слушать этот голос вне зависимости от содержания речей, то ли потому, что Джон дополнительно гипнотизирует его, рисуя указательным пальцем узоры на его запястье.  
  
      — В общем, я подумал и решил...  
  
      — Вау, ты умеешь думать, — не удерживается от подколки Гарет, туша окурок в пепельнице, и смотрит на сидящего перед ним Джона с заискивающим выражением лица. — Интересно, какая часть твоего тела участвует в этом процессе?  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Газ, — неожиданно выпаливает Барроумен.   
  
      И между ними повисает оглушительная тишина.   
  
      — Ты не охренел? — наконец сдавленно выдаёт Дэвид-Ллойд, убирая руку из зоны доступа джоновых пальцев. — Ты любишь Скотта.   
  
      — Его, да, но и ты... Гарет, я... Это правда. Я действительно люблю тебя и буду скучать.   
  
      Гарет совсем не знает, как отвечать на подобное.   
  
      — Может, ты и ещё кого-нибудь любишь и будешь скучать? — усмехается Дэвид-Ллойд. За что ему всё это...   
  
      — Нет. Я... — Джон пытается ещё что-то сказать, но Гарет не даёт:   
  
      — Джон, слушай, я уже смирился с ролью твоего плюшевого мишки, но это — уже чересчур, тебе не кажется? — серьёзно спрашивает он. — Почему с тобой всегда так, а? Не мог спокойно уехать в свою Австралию, что за нахрен?  
  
      — Газ...  
  
      — Прекрати. Мы заигрались. Давай закроем эту тему.  
  
      — Я... Да... Извини, ты прав, — с тяжёлым вздохом после минутной паузы лопочет Барроумен и снова пытается улыбнуться своей фирменной улыбкой во все пятьдесят девять белоснежных зубов, но она выходит несколько вымученной. — Ладно, бывай, дружок.  
  
      — Счастливого пути, — бросает Гарет, не глядя на уходящего Джона, и закуривает ещё сигарету. Ещё и ещё, пять штук подряд, пока сердце, бьющееся где-то между голосовых связок, не возвращается в положенное ему место. Так паршиво он никогда ещё себя не чувствовал. Умеет Джон-грёбаный-Барроумен завести его в тупик. А потом Гарет стоит в этом тупике и сам себе не желает сознаться, почему позволил себя туда завести, а главное — как...  
  
      Он извинится. Он обязательно извинится, когда поймёт сам себя.  
  
  
      Уже через грёбаные пять дней Гарет осознаёт, что всё в его жизни почему-то идёт не так, что сердце где-то не на месте, что он волнуется, и признание Джона вынуло душу... что он и сам — скучает. Нестерпимо. А прощание сидит занозой в заднице... Но Дэвид-Ллойд сильный, он держится сколько возможно и, только услышав о растянутой лодыжке Джона, не выдерживает... Мучительно сочиняет послание, чтобы на грани, чтоб было понятно лишь им и никому больше. Переживает и не может ничего с собой поделать.   
  
      Да, как только Джон пропал в дебрях диких джунглей, сердцу стало неспокойно. Вот хрень. Умеет этот белозубый красавчик довести до ручки — и почему из всех — всех! — с кем ему пришлось работать за годы своей карьеры, он выбрал именно его, Гарета? Может, из-за Янто? А может, потому что Гарет сам выбрал его? И врёт, врёт сам себе, окружающим, ему — уже десять лет, и с каждым годом это становится всё труднее.  
  
      Рука тянется к телефону, по пути натыкаясь на пачку сигарет, на блокнот Джеммы на столе, в котором он только что пытался писать какие-то нелепые слова извинения…  
  
      Да что в этом такого, в конце-то концов? Что он ломается, как мятный пряник? Как тереться друг о друга членами до полного изнеможения — легко, а как по-серьёзному поговорить — так слабо? Ну нет, Дэвид-Ллойд не слабак. Не на того напали. Но руки всё равно почему-то дрожат.  
  
      О нет, только не здесь. Не хочется пускать сопли при своих ангелах. Гарет берёт блокнот, телефон, сигареты — и едет куда-нибудь на открытое пространство, по пути захватив свою широкополую шляпу. Хоть какой-то атрибут мужественности, которой уже почти не осталось.  
  
      Он благословляет мягкий климат Британских островов, особенно его малой родины — Южного Уэльса. Даже на открытой местности в начале декабря вполне приятная погода, если не считать лёгкого прохладного ветра. Не Австралия, мать его, конечно, но уж, по крайней мере, лучше, чем Россия, где, говорят, морозы за -20. Джон рассказывал...  
  
      Везде Джон. В каждой его мысли, в каждой его клетке... И что делать с этим, Гарет не знает. А, чёрт с ним. Он уверен — Барроумен поймёт. Он всё поймёт. Стоит только отослать видео…  
  
      Но если бы всё было так просто. Почему-то приемлемый результат, от которого самому не становится тошно, получается записать только с пятой попытки. То глаза слезятся от ветра, то шляпу пытается сдуть особенно сильным порывом, то забываются такие нелёгкие и выстраданные слова... Это заставляет нервничать, но невозможно отказаться от задуманного. Нет сил оставить всё так, как есть.   
  
      Наконец, выходит пожелать удачи без особых, бросающихся в глаза эмоций. Наконец-то можно сказать себе:  
  
      "Камера! Мотор! Снято!"  
  
      И отправить…  
      


	2. Джон (автор SilenaYa)

        
      Джон и сам не понимает, что заставило его признаться в любви. Именно сегодня, сейчас, когда вскоре самолёт повезёт его в Австралию, на новое реалити-шоу, где надо будет выживать среди джунглей…  
  
      Нет, конечно, он не боится. Адреналин, новые впечатления, природа, в конце-то концов. Новые знакомства и публика. Это так классно! Это так по-барроуменски, что Джон просто не может отказаться от подобного. Но лёгкое беспокойство всё-таки присутствует. Жизнь полна неожиданностей, потому и…  
  
      Потому Джон и не может сдержаться. Кто знает, повезёт ли ему в джунглях или это станет последним его приключением? Там же не только змеи… как Барроумен недавно и совсем не смешно пошутил. Там намного больше опасностей. Но Джон готов. Он в предвкушении, хоть и задаётся вопросом, как всё пройдёт.  
  
      Джон не хочет уходить, не сказав о своих чувствах. Он не хочет думать, что Газ будет считать то, что между ними, просто интрижкой, которая ничего не значит. Интрижкой, растянувшейся на многие годы, ага. Разве ж такое бывает? И разве любить не одного человека противоестественно? Любовь к Скотту — его основа, но Гарет… это нечто особенное, и отказаться от него Джон просто не в состоянии. Да и не хочет, честно говоря. Потому и признаётся, наплевав на всё. Потому и говорит о чувствах, хоть это совершенно не в его стиле. Открывается, получив в ответ заслуженные, наверное, слова.  
  
      Заигрались… пора прекратить…  
  
      Это ранит. Намного сильнее, чем Джон бы хотел признаться даже самому себе. Неужели он всё испортил? Неужто их отношениям пришёл конец? Это больно. Так больно, что даже улыбаться не получается, хоть он и великолепный актёр, умеющий в любом состоянии показать необходимые эмоции.  
  
      Прощание выбивает из колеи. Джон до последнего надеется, что Газ хотя бы проводит его взглядом, но даже это оказывается лишь только желанием. Неосуществимым и наивным. В машине Джон искусывает губы почти до крови, пытаясь не дать волю чувствам, что съедают душу. Скоро он увидится с мужем, а появляться перед ним заплаканным не хочется. Не перед отъездом. Не из-за другого…  
  
      Скотт чувствует состояние мужа, но не лезет с расспросами. Может, списывает всё на скорое расставание или, возможно, не хочет сделать ещё хуже. Он просто поддерживает. Обнимает, целует, находится рядом… и это частично помогает Барроумену расслабиться. Прийти в себя. Снова начать шутить и вести себя как обычно.  
  
      Конечно, боль никуда не девается, но её удаётся засунуть на задворки души. Сейчас на первом плане — работа. Проект, на который Джон с таким воодушевлением откликнулся. Только вот теперь что-то его энтузиазм поутих. Не хочется уезжать, когда тебя так… с тобой… В общем, когда ничего не понятно. Неопределённость изматывает, заставляя гадать, что ждёт впереди. И мысли о будущем совсем не радостные…  
  
  
      Расслабиться в этом диком мире джунглей у Джона получается лишь выходя в интернет или записывая, как обычно, вагон видяшек и другой информации о себе и происходящем вокруг. Это дарит частичку привычной жизни и способствует восстановлению душевного равновесия. Хоть какого-то. Хоть на время. Джон категорически отказывается думать о Скотте, о Гарете, о чувствах, что испытывает, и о боли, поселившейся в последнее время в душе. Он каждый день изматывает себя до умопомрачения, чтоб мгновенно засыпать, как только голова коснется подушки. Он веселится с такими же, как и Джон, "жертвами", и даже находит прекрасного друга, но всё это не то. Без Скотта и Гарета всё — не то…  
  
      И даже тело подводит: упасть на ровном месте и получить растяжение голеностопа — это как-то уж слишком. Хорошо, хоть обходится без перелома, но всё равно неприятно. Барроумен хромает и с каким-то немного садистским удовольствием думает, что заслужил, что это наказание за его недавнее поведение, и он не удивится, если и дальше…  
  
      Но через два дня после так нелепо заработанной травмы он вдруг совершенно неожиданно видит в "Твиттере" видео от Дэвида-Ллойда, записанное специально для него, и в душе всё переворачивается. Это публичное послание, но сердце заходится непонятно от чего. Джон старается убедить себя, что оно ничего не значит, что Гарет просто продолжает дело, начатое Кэтрин Тейт, и, скорее всего, призывает фанатов голосовать за него. Только вот руки всё равно дрожат, когда он открывает файл и вслушивается в звучание родного голоса, в этот раз вполне себе отчётливо произносящего слова, смысл которых Барроумен сначала просто отказывается осознавать.  
  
      Он не верит. Это… слишком много. Слова Гарета не просто трогают, они словно воскрешают душу и дарят надежду, заставляют снова почувствовать себя так восхитительно живым…  
  
      Послание пробирает до глубины души, и Джон просто не в состоянии даже дышать, слушая в первый раз. Хорошо, что оно не очень длинное, а то смерти от асфиксии было бы не избежать. Легко задохнуться, когда тебе говорят подобное.  
  
      Джон слушает с молчаливым изумлением слова, транслируемые динамиками смартфона — и не может поверить в то, что слышит… "Просто коротенькое сообщение, чтобы послать мою любовь…" Любовь? Газ, ты ли это? Как такое вообще возможно? Джон настолько не может поверить, что пересматривает ещё пару раз, и на глазах выступают слёзы, а губы сами собой растягиваются в полубезумную от счастья улыбку, вышёптывая: "О Боже, сумасшедший, что ты творишь… Зачем ты это, Гарет… Я понял, я всё понял…" И сердце сладко дрожит в груди от таких простых, но тёплых и искренних слов. Никаких "голосуйте за Барроумена", только любовь и признание, только обращение — именно к нему, а не фанатам, только чувства и вера в него, Джона…  
  
      Послание настолько невероятно, что Барроумену хочется ущипнуть себя, проверяя: не сон ли? И, конечно же, он это делает, охая от боли: слишком эмоционально подошёл к задаче и не рассчитал силы.  
  
      Всё — правда. Это — правда. Боже…  
  
      Джону тут же хочется ответить, но правила шоу запрещают многое, да и не телефонный это разговор и тем более не тема для переписки. Он выскажет всё при встрече. Лично. А пока… пока надо как-то уместить то огромное чувство, которое грозит свести его с ума от счастья, в своей груди. Оно настолько необъятно, что Джон даже немного пугается, но всё же берёт себя в руки. У него есть работа, которая теперь будет приносить намного больше радости. И у него есть будущее, обещающее счастье и много волшебных дней впереди. Теперь Джон в этом уверен…  
  
      В груди сладко щемит от переизбытка любви, ведь именно в ней смысл его жизни. Дарить радость, счастье и любовь всем вокруг себя, и особенно — самым важным людям… Остаётся только дожить до будущей встречи, обнять Газа до хруста в рёбрах — и отдать ему всё то, что он выразил в этом коротеньком, но от этого не менее важном видео, с процентами.  
      


	3. Джон и Гарет (автор SilenaYa)

        
      Стук в дверь его номера застаёт Гарета Дэвида-Ллойда врасплох. Тот не успел даже чемодан разобрать после чертовски утомительного перелёта и совершенно не ждёт гостей. Как, впрочем, и не желает никого видеть. Хочется одного — принять душ и отключиться. Не думать. Забыть, какая хрень с ним приключилась не так давно. Забыть… и больше никогда не вспоминать, наплевав на всё.  
  
      Но, к сожалению, это невозможно, потому… Потому он сейчас и находится здесь.   
  
      Он мог бы прибыть и перед самой встречей, но решил отдохнуть от реальности хотя бы пару дней, скрыться от всего мира, и себя в том числе... а тут нате вам. Уже докапываются. Остаётся, конечно, надежда, что это просто обслуживание номеров, но почему-то в это верится так себе. Всё оговорено буквально пару минут назад, и получены строгие инструкции: «Не беспокоить».  
  
      Ругнувшись и тяжело вздохнув, Гарет всё-таки неохотно открывает дверь и… оказывается лицом к лицу с человеком, увидеть которого ожидал меньше всего. Ошеломление не позволяет хоть как-то отреагировать, а гость между тем уже протискивается в номер и, сняв ботинки (ну да, только в такой обуви под дождём и ходить), проскальзывает в гостиную. Гарет молча следует за ним, но успевает только войти, как на него обрушивается ураган из слов. Эмоциональный, сбивчивый, еле понятный поток сознания — редкость для пришедшего, если честно, обычно он умеет долго и складно говорить обо всём, — который погребает под собой окончательно. Дэвиду-Ллойду только и остаётся стоять на месте, время от времени удивлённо моргая, да стараться не упустить ни одной фразы этого странного монолога:  
  
      — Не мог ждать... прости... не утерпел, — стоит только Гарету подойти и хмуро на него глянуть, торопливо начинает гость, словно боясь, что его могут прогнать. Да что уж — его как раз гнать-то и не хочется. Единственного. — После всего, после твоих слов... публично... зачем, Газ? О боги, ну зачем? Я и так... я... да я был на седьмом небе, но... ты же почти выдал... это... так не похоже на тебя, неужели настолько... и я... Нет, погоди, не говори ничего, дай закончить, — ха, да если бы он мог сейчас вставить хоть слово! — Газ... Гарет... Я... ты же знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе, и... это твой ответ?.. В том... ну... послании, да? Ты действительно это имел в виду, да? Любовь? Не просто сказал? Не просто пожелал удачи, да? Я... я переслушивал его несчётное число раз... я невольно даже выучил его!.. Спасибо... это... поддержало. Действительно помогло. Ты... но ты... ты же это чувствуешь, да? То, что сказал. Я... не могу поверить. Нет, не так! Я... боюсь поверить, потому что если это не правда, то... да нет, я верю тебе, я не думаю, что ты так можешь со мной. Как угодно, но не так, Газ... Я... я не мог терпеть, потому и пришёл. Не... не гони. Только не гони сейчас. Понимаю, что после перелёта, устал, но прошу, только не... не надо. Я не буду мешать. Я ничего не сделаю против твоей воли. Но... позволь быть рядом, хорошо? Я всё это время только и думал, как бы поскорее тебя увидеть, даже родные это заметили... Нет, не то, что хотел увидеть, а то, что напряжён... Немного не в себе. Га… рет... Прошу... Позволь остаться... Дай... просто возможность быть рядом. Захочешь — поговорим, а нет... так потом. Всё — потом. Только кивни, и я пойму. Я... я всё пойму, но прошу... будь рядом, ладно? Дай возможность быть рядом...  
  
      И Гарет не выдерживает. Оторопь, что напала на него при столь неожиданном появлении Джона, наконец-то проходит, и он тут же в один шаг сокращает расстояние, что между ними, и обнимает — до боли в рёбрах. Но Джону сейчас это безразлично. Всё — безразлично, кроме этих рук и крепкого объятия. Гарет не оттолкнул. Он всё понял правильно. Газ, его Газ — рядом, и от осознания этого по телу проходит волна неконтролируемой дрожи. Дрожь постепенно усиливается, и теперь даже Гарет чувствует её. Он немного отстраняется, недоумённо заглядывая в лицо Джона, но, столкнувшись с потемневшим, полным желания взглядом, всё понимает. О, блядь! Волна возбуждения накрывает с головой, и первый поцелуй после разлуки, который оба представляли себе нежным, может даже немного неловким, превращается в страстный, ненасытный, волнующий и возбуждающий ещё больше...   
  
      Оба не помнят, как доходят до постели — это вообще сейчас не важно, не помнят, как раздевают... и всё без слов, потому что они не нужны, язык тела говорит намного лучше. Они растворяются друг в друге настолько, что, кажется, даже их сердца начинают биться синхронно друг другу. Их дыхания смешиваются, языки танцуют первобытный танец страсти, а души... они просто сливаются в единое целое.  
  
      Это — всё и одновременно ничего. Это — жизнь и смерть. Это так много, что оба просто не могут выразить свои чувства. Потому Гарет просто целует и вжимается, лихорадочно гладя руками везде, куда может дотянуться, и не верит. Не верит, что хотел отказаться от подобного. Что сам недавно почти всё не испортил. Точнее, испортил, но… Потому они и стонут — и это единственный звук, кроме их хриплого тяжёлого дыхания, нарушающий тишину номера люкс. Потому просто невозможно остановиться. Потому Джон отдаётся во власть, осознавая краем сознания, что Гарету именно это сейчас необходимо.   
  
      Когда становится уже невмоготу от переполнивших их души чувств, Джон не выдерживает: он вцепляется в плечи Гарета и прячет лицо, вжимаясь в его плечо. Нежеланные слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, потому что всего — слишком. И Гарет это чувствует, останавливается, осторожно прижимает к себе. Но чего только это ему стоит...   
  
      — Что такое? — тихо шепчет Гарет... — Я...   
      — Нет! — тут же перебивает Джон. — Просто ты... это ты... ты — рядом. Со мной. Я уж и не надеялся...   
  
      И Дэвид-Ллойд облегчённо выдыхает. Жгучая страсть сменяется такой же невыносимой нежностью, от которой сводит челюсти. Он не хотел быть таким, он не должен быть нежен, не должен вот так обнимать мужчину, но… теперь уже всё неважно. Это глубже его понимания, это уже не предотвратить. И больше невозможно с собой бороться. Гарет осторожно поглаживает Джона, давая тому время успокоиться, а потом осторожно берёт лицо в ладони и целует. Сцеловывает мокрые дорожки со щёк, прикасается губами к немного покрасневшим векам, одаривает губы солоноватым поцелуем. Всё это неторопливо и основательно, и Джон снова чувствует, что может жить... Наконец-то может.  
  
      Они занимаются любовью не спеша. Теперь — уже нет. Показывая всю силу своих чувств. Своей любви и привязанности, и когда Гарет вдруг просит взять его, сердце Джона чуть не выпрыгивает из груди... Джон вообще не представлял, что когда-нибудь, что настолько… Сердце заходится так сильно, что даже перед глазами на мгновение темнеет. Слишком много всего для одного вечера, слишком сильные качели — от отчаянья и надежды до счастья и полной эйфории.   
  
      — Не хочешь? — хмурится Гарет, когда Барроумен после его просьбы, вместо того чтоб накинуться ещё яростнее, замирает на месте, напрягшись и как будто бы уйдя в себя.  
  
      — Нет! — тут же возмущается Джон, начиная покрывать лицо партнёра слегка щекотными поцелуями, продолжая между ними шептать: — Хочу… Очень… Люблю… Ты… О боги… Ты… Не надеялся…   
  
      — Да прекрати уже, — смеётся Дэвид-Ллойд. Сбивчивая речь Джона забавляет всё больше, а Барроумену от смеха лежащего рядом становится так тепло на душе, что хочется парить… — Не думал, что для тебя это так важно.  
  
      — Нет… да… не в этом смысле, но… — Джон снова от волнения не может подобрать слов, и это настолько необычно, что Гарет удивлённо приподнимает брови. — Мне важно просто быть рядом с тобой, знать, как ты ко мне относишься, а твоё предложение… оно просто показывает глубину твоих чувств, — наконец-то находит Джон слова, и Гарет не может не улыбнуться:  
  
      — Хватит разговоров, иди сюда, — зовёт он хрипло, и они снова с головой окунаются в сводящую с ума страсть, растекающуюся по венам жидким пламенем. Квинтэссенцию любви, скопившуюся за годы общения и обоюдного желания, годы сумасшедших эмоциональных качелей и выматывающих нервы, но дающих так много отношений…  
  
      Как хорошо, что номер люкс предоставляет всё для комфортного отдыха, потому что никто не ожидал такого поворота и не подготовился.   
  
      Барроумена ведёт от одного только ощущения вседозволенности. Можно. Теперь всё — можно. И это настолько чудесно, невыразимо, запредельно, что хочется подарить партнёру те же самые ощущения. Чувства. Хочется показать всю свою выстраданную любовь… Пусть не единственную, но без которой тоже прожить уже невозможно. Гарет и Скотт — две стороны одной медали, и от этого никуда не деться, оба — необходимы, потому только сейчас Джон наконец-то чувствует себя целым. И это настолько восхитительно хорошо, что хочется поделиться этим чувством со всем миром. И Джон делится — с тем, кто рядом. С его счастьем. С его жизнью.  
  
      Так долго Джон, пожалуй, ещё никого не растягивал. Самыми восхитительными способами, заставляющими кричать и извиваться и даже умолять (о, когда он слышит это, то чуть не кончает от одного только голоса). И всё равно входить страшно — в первый раз так или иначе будет больно, а этого Джон очень не хочет… но Гарет, которого, кажется, уже достала нерешительность партнёра, сам не позволяет и дальше медлить… насаживается, хоть и не быстро, но не давая путей отступления, пережидает, целует, поощряет… и получает то, чего добивался. У Джона просто не остаётся сил сопротивляться, и он очень медленно, тратя остатки самообладания на это, начинает двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь. Всё внимание он дарит партнёру, у которого это первый раз. Он старается, как только может, свести неприятные ощущения к минимуму, и, кажется, ему это удаётся, потому что вскоре Гарет сам начинает подаваться навстречу, и это — самое восхитительное зрелище! Это настолько бьёт по нервам, что Джон чуть не срывается в привычный бешеный темп, но нет… не время… не сейчас. Джон сам на пике, ему нужно, ему необходимо, но… его желания — не главное. По отношению к Гарету его желания уже давно перестали быть главными, и сейчас, в постели, тоже.   
  
      Джон делает всё, чтоб довести своего любовника… любимого до пика, и только после уже сам кончает, срываясь в такой оглушительный оргазм, что, возможно, даже теряет сознание на пару секунд.   
  
      «Неужели это произошло? Неужели — правда?» — думает он некоторое время спустя, уютно устроившись под боком Гарета и положив голову тому на плечо. Гарет расслаблен и вроде бы счастлив. По крайней мере, глаза полны нежности и любви, а губы невольно то и дело растягиваются в заразительной легкой улыбке, которую Джон любит до безумия.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, — вырывается вдруг у Джона.   
  
      — Придётся, — флегматично хмыкает Гарет, еле заметно поглаживая большим пальцем плечо Барроумена обнимающей рукой. Он сейчас похож на объевшегося сметаны кота, и это сравнение почему-то смешит Джона.  
  
      — А твой муж? — неожиданно спрашивает Гарет. В голове проносится мысль о жене, но он тут же прогоняет её. Его ангелы — это его ангелы, и не стоит думать о них в постели с другим…  
  
      — Так это он и настоял, чтоб я как можно скорее поехал к тебе, — открыто улыбается Джон. — Выведал у меня всё, разузнал твоё расписание и даже в Лондон укатил, чтобы дать мне свободу действий…   
  
      — Не понимаю я ваших отношений, — вздыхает Гарет и прижимает Джона к себе ещё сильнее. — И себя не понимаю…  
  
      — Жалеешь? — напрягается Джон. Кажется, всё его счастье испаряется в одно мгновение, словно его и не было. Нет, так дело не пойдёт…  
  
      — Если б жалел, не обнимал бы, — с притворным недовольством бурчит Гарет, целуя в макушку и тут же смущённо отворачиваясь. Нежность… не его это. Ну и что, что по отношению к этому невозможному красавцу она не ведает границ и постоянно стремится вырваться наружу, это же не повод её демонстрировать… Он просто не умеет. — Вместо того, чтоб забивать голову пустяками, лучше сказал бы, сколько у тебя времени.  
  
      — Сутки, — счастливо выдыхает Джон, и Гарет не может не посмотреть на сияющее словно собственным светом и раскрасневшееся от случившегося лицо. Любимое лицо, как он только совсем недавно понял. — Максимум, полтора. Билет ещё не забронирован, так что… — и Джон снова тянется за поцелуем.   
  
      Что ж, полтора суток — это очень даже неплохо. В их случае. И Гарет хвалит себя, что приехал раньше назначенного, потому что это время он сможет посвятить целиком и полностью человеку, которого знает уже где-то двенадцать лет, но только недавно разобрался, что на самом деле к нему чувствует.   
      


End file.
